Conquest of the Planet of the Apes
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $1,700,000 | gross revenue = $9,043,472 (US) Box Office Mojo; Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) | preceded by = Escape from the Planet of the Apes | followed by = Battle for the Planet of the Apes }} Conquest of the Planet of the Apes is an American science-fiction film directed by J. Lee Thompson with a screenplay by Paul Dehn. It is the fourth film in the Planet of the Apes series and follows 1971's Escape from the Planet of the Apes. The film was produced by Twentieth Century-Fox Productions and APJAC Productions and released theatrically in the United States on June 30th, 1972. The film stars Roddy McDowall playing the role of revolutionary chimpanzee leader Caesar - the son of McDowall's character Cornelius from the previous films. Co-starring with Roddy McDowall is Ricardo Montalban, reprising the role of circus owner Armando from Escape from the Planet of the Apes. Other stars include Don Murray as the antagonist Governor Breck, Hari Rhodes as MacDonald and POTA mainstay Natalie Trundy as the chimpanzee Lisa. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is included on the Planet of the Apes: The Evolution DVD boxset collection. * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes was released on Blu-ray on November 4th, 2008 by Twentieth Century Fox Home Video. * This film takes place in the year 1991, eighteen years after the events of Escape from the Planet of the Apes. The exact location of the film is unknown. The opening scenes of the movie identify the setting only as North America. ''Planet of the Apes Magazine'' #11, published by Marvel Comics sets the film in San Francisco, California. Other sources indicate that the film actually takes place in Los Angeles. * Screenwriter Paul Dehn passed away four years after the release of this film. * This is the final credited acting work for Asa Maynor. * There are some discrepencies concerning the character of Aldo as presented in this movie in relation to a reference made to him in Escape from the Planet of the Apes as well as his representation in Battle for the Planet of the Apes. In Escape, Cornelius reveals some information concerning the historical records of Aldo, "On an historic day, which is commemorated by my species and fully documented in the Sacred Scrolls, there came Aldo. He did not grunt. He articulated. He spoke a word which had been spoken to him time without number by humans. He said, 'No'. Although the Aldo seen in Conquest is the first ape to actively rebel against his captors, he does not speak. Also, he is presented as a chimpanzee. The character seen in Battle for the Planet of the Apes is a gorilla. There are two possible explanations for this; the most logical being, that these are two different apes who share the same name; the other is that the insertion of Zira and Cornelius into the past changed the future timeline, altering the historical record to show that Caesar was the first talking ape to rebel against the human slavers, not Aldo. Index |-|Characters= * Aldo - A gorilla. * Ape with chain - An ape... with a chain. * Armando - Caesar's guardian and circus owner. * Bill - A south plaza police officer. * Breck - City governor. * Book store assistant * Book store manager * Busboy ape - Nervous chimpanzee who is bad with fire. * Caesar - A chimpanzee/rebellion leader. * Charles - Mrs. Riley's luncheon companion * Doctor Chamberlain - Ape management authoritarian. * Frank - A gorilla waiter. * Harry - Caf patron. * Hoskyns - Governor's aide. * Kolp - Governor's aide. * Lisa - A chimpanzee. * Malcolm MacDonald - Aide to Governor Breck. * Miss Dyke - Ape Management secretary. * Mrs. Riley - Stuck-up human female. * Radak Hartley - Commission chairman. * Riot control commander - Head of the riot squad during Caesar's rebellion. * Zelda - An orangutan |-|Locations= * North America * California :* San Francisco Planet of the Apes 11. "Outlines of Tomorrow - A Chronology of Planet of the Apes". Whitmore, Jim. :* Modern City ::* 172 Broadway ::* South Plaza Civic Center |-|Organizations= * Ape Control :* Ape Management * Armando's Marvelous Menagerie Circus * President's Committee of Inquiry |-|Items= * Authenticator * Butcher knife * Flamethrower * Helicopter * Knife * Meat cleaver * Molotov cocktail * Pistol * Rifle |-|Races & Animals= * Humanoid apes :* Chimpanzees :* Gorillas :* Orangutans * Cats * Dogs |-|Miscellaneous= * 1990s * 1991 * Dog and cat plague * Electrocution * Freedom fighter * Governor * Gunshot victims * Librarian * Police officer * Slave * Soldier * Torture * Waiter Related pages * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes characters * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes locations * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes image gallery * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes miscellaneous See also External Links * * * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes at Wikipedia * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes at the POTA Wiki * References ---- Category:1972/Films Category:June, 1972/Films Category:4th installments Category:Sequels Category:Remade Category:APJAC Productions Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation